


Click Clack

by Kuukkeli



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: High Heels, M/M, MTMTE, Robots with high heels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuukkeli/pseuds/Kuukkeli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just something weird and silly. :'D</p><p>And because <a href="http://viisivarvaslaiskiainen.tumblr.com/post/149598749783/because-yanis-marshall-and-his-heel-choreography">this post</a> happened. Tho, I totally missed the flustered Ratchet but... weh.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Click Clack

**Author's Note:**

> Just something weird and silly. :'D
> 
> And because [this post](http://viisivarvaslaiskiainen.tumblr.com/post/149598749783/because-yanis-marshall-and-his-heel-choreography) happened. Tho, I totally missed the flustered Ratchet but... weh.

It took him about a week and a half to learn walk properly. Well, it was different to walk with his heels elevated on top of thin pieces of metal.

The results?

Heh, well... The results...

Let’s just say they were better than he had expected. 

Perceptor had complimented them when Drift visited him during his shift. The speedster thanked the scientist with a kiss on the cheek.

Rodimus thought his legs looked even more like sticks but admitted they took him on another level on the sexiness department.

Even Cyclonus gave his legs a lingering glance when they passed each other during the purple mech’s morning shift.

But the only mech who Drift thought would notice right away, hadn’t said a word. Whenever he visited the medbay, Ambulon and First Aid would give him reassuring smiles and continue on whatever they were doing.

Today wasn’t an exception.

Drift entered the medbay with two cubes in his hands, in order to get Ratchet take a break from his work. He greeted the two other medics with a chipper ‘Good day’ and headed for the office.

The door was open as usual at this time of the day and he let himself in.

He put the cube for the medic on the desk and pushed it towards him and sat down on the small couch on the left side of the office, crossing his knees elegantly.

“What do you think?” he asked, his gaze on the older mech as he hadn’t taken his optics from the data pad he was reading.

“About what?” the red and white mech replied gruffly.

“You know what I mean”, Drift said, tilting his head, “Don’t tell me you haven’t noticed.”

“Noticed what?” was the another blunt reply.

Truth to be told, Ratchet _had_ noticed. He had noticed right away. And when he first had seen Drift walking down the corridor, his was left with his mouth slightly hanging and his fans activating; whereas the swordsmech’s natural gait made his hips sway nicely, the heels amped it up and gave them a little extra _umph_ to the walk. Something that Ratchet liked _very_ much.

The medic kept his gaze nailed on the pad so that it wouldn’t wander to those legs that weren’t _that_ far away.

That was until Drift got up and the click-clack became closer until it stopped right next to him. He sighed and straightened himself in his chair, looking at the other mech. Drift looked taller, he had to admit. To prove this, he stood up.

Huh. Fancy that.

Drift was on the optic level with him. Without the heels, the white mech would be about half a head shorter.

“What do you think?” Drift repeated his question, a small smile on his lips, his field mingling with the medic’s.

“I think...”, Ratchet began, “That you always look good, no matter what.”

Drift’s smile faded a bit – not exactly the answer he was hoping for.

Frag.

“But if you want my unprofessional opinion”, the red and white mech continued and wrapped his arms around Drift’s waist, pulling him closer, “Those heels look very nice on you.”

That brought the smile back on the younger mech’s lips and Ratchet was rewarded with a kiss.


End file.
